Arcane Underworld series
Arcane Underworld series aka Premonitions / Karyn Ames series — by Jamie Schultz NEW SERIES! NEXT RELEASE: Splintered #2 — July 7th 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / Mystery UF / Horror UF * Mashing up the best elements of urban fantasy, mystery-noir and dark psychological horror ~ Mogsy Series Description or Overview TWO MILLION DOLLARS... It’s the kind of score Karyn Ames has always dreamed of— enough to set her crew up pretty well and, more important, enough to keep her safely stocked on a very rare, very expensive black market drug. Without it, Karyn hallucinates slices of the future until they totally overwhelm her, leaving her unable to distinguish the present from the mess of certainties and possibilities yet to come. The client behind the heist is Enoch Sobell, a notorious crime lord with a reputation for being ruthless and exacting—and a purported practitioner of dark magic. Sobell is almost certainly condemned to Hell for a magically extended lifetime full of shady dealings. Once you’re in business with him, there’s no backing out. Karyn and her associates are used to the supernatural and the occult, but their target is more than just the usual family heirloom or cursed necklace. It’s a piece of something larger. Something sinister. Karyn’s crew and even Sobell himself are about to find out just how powerful it is… and how powerful it may yet become. ~ Shelfari - Premonitions Lead's Species *Seer Primary Supe *Mages What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third Person narrative by various POVs from Karyn’s crew to crime lord Mr. Sobell to zealous cult members. Books in Series Arcane Underworld series: # Premonitions (2014) # Splintered (2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies: Themes Loyalty and betrayal World Building Setting Los Angeles, mostly in the seedy and abandoned parts Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Seer, mages, sorcerers, dark magic crime Mob, ancient occult artifact, fanatical cult, demons, demon summoning, , , Glossary: * Blind: rare very expensive, black market drug—keeps Karyn's visions from being overwhelming and debilitating. * Black Magic: if the person is using too much, it not only eats away at one’s soul but eventually a person becomes vulnerable to possession by a demon; 'Groups & Organizations': * Brotherhood of Zagam: group of cultists who have an ancient artifact: an ancient jawbone that is supposedly a piece of a dead god; World ✥ In this world, Magic at least dark magic involved using Demons and bargaining with them but eventually the demon would move in and take over wrecking havoc until the human body was fully consumed. Various abilities seemed inborn like Karyn’s precog, the ability to do magic and it seemed as if the possibility of more existed. In addition to humans playing with things they didn’t understand or control Demons, Angels, and seemingly inanimate magical artifacts also had influence on the world. There was so much magic around, and none of it seemed to be benign. ~ The Book Pushers Protagonist ✥ Karyn isn’t your typical mastermind who calls all the shots. She has a condition which allows her to hallucinate slices of the future–a useful power when you’re the one responsible for the safety and wellbeing of your crew, but it can also be overwhelming and debilitating when the visions get out of hand. To keep her hallucinations in check, Karyn relies on a very rare black market drug called Blind, which unfortunately is also very expensive. Without Blind, her visions can get very unsettling. It becomes difficult to tell the present from the tangled mess of near or even far future possibilities. — Imagine experiencing scary moments like armed gunmen kicking your door in, not knowing if it’s really happening... ~ The BiblioSanctum ✥ The Crew: * Anna: is the second-in-command and best friend, ever competent and dependable. * Nail: who is most definitely the guy who brings the big guns. expert on ordnance and how to dish out the punishment. * Tommy: the eccentric and somewhat creepy practitioner of dark magic arts * Genevieve: liaison extraordinaire and a love interest for Anna, and pretty good at some of that sorcery * Client—Enoch Sobell: Is he the crew’s ally or villain? Both or neither? Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author * Website: Home - Jamie Schultz Jamie Schultz (new author) * Genres: Urban Fantasy Bio: First, the one hundred thousand francs stuff: He grew up on the frozen Arctic tundra of Wisconsin. Now lives in Dallas. Like the official bio says, He's got a couple engineering degrees, because He thought he'd be an engineer when He grew up. ~ FF * Full Bio: About - Jamie Schultz Jamie Schultz Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: non listed — Source: Premonitions / Karyn Ames - Series Bibliography 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Premonitions: # Splintered: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Premonitions (2014): TWO MILLION DOLLARS... It’s the kind of score Karyn Ames has always dreamed of—enough to set her crew up pretty well and, more important, enough to keep her safely stocked on a very rare, very expensive black market drug. Without it, Karyn hallucinates slices of the future until they totally overwhelm her, leaving her unable to distinguish the present from the mess of certainties and possibilities yet to come. The client behind the heist is Enoch Sobell, a notorious crime lord with a reputation for being ruthless and exacting—and a purported practitioner of dark magic. Sobell is almost certainly condemned to Hell for a magically extended lifetime full of shady dealings. Once you’re in business with him, there’s no backing out. Karyn and her associates are used to the supernatural and the occult, but their target is more than just the usual family heirloom or cursed necklace. It’s a piece of something larger. Something sinister. Karyn’s crew, and even Sobell himself, are about to find out just how powerful it is… and how powerful it may yet become. ~ Goodreads | Premonitions (Arcane Underworld, #1) by Jamie Schultz ✤ BOOK TWO—Splintered (2015): Anna Ruiz is on a mission: Help her friend and partner-in-crime, Karyn Ames, break free of the tangle of hallucinations and premonitions that have cut her off from reality. With the aid of her crew—ex-soldier Nail and sorcerer Genevieve—she’ll do whatever it takes to get Karyn help, even if it means tracking down every lowlife informant and back alley magic practitioner in the occult underworld of Los Angeles. But since a magical heist went to hell, the crew has been working for crimelord and doomed magus Enoch Sobell. Between fighting Sobell’s battles with some seriously scary demonic forces and tangling with a group of violent fanatics who want to manipulate Karyn’s abilities for their own gains, Anna, Nail, and Genevieve are beginning to realize they’re in way over their heads. And now that Karyn’s secret about seeing the future is out, even more unpleasant parties—human and otherwise—are about to come knocking. ~ Goodreads | Splintered (Arcane Underworld, #2) by Jamie Schultz ✤ BOOK THREE—: First Sentences # Premonitions (2014) — "Where the fuck is it?" Anna whispered. # Splintered (July 2015) — Quotes * none ~ Goodreads * Arcane Underworld Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Premonitions (Arcane Underworld, #1) by Jamie Schultz *Lists That Contain Splintered (Arcane Underworld, #2) by Jamie Schultz Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Twenty Palaces series * Deadly Curiosities series seers: * Alex Verus series * Cassandra Palmer series * Fangborn series * Oracle series * Others series * Sisters of the Craft series * Simon Canderous series Supe Mob: * Underworld Cycle series * Eric Carter series * Connor Grey series * Felix Castor series * City of the Lost * Sandman Slim series * Corine Solomon series * Peter Grant series * Elemental Assassin series * Nocturne City series * Hellhound Chronicles series Addicts & Supe Drugs * Downside Ghosts series * Annabelle Lee series * White Trash Zombie series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References *Books - Jamie Schultz ~ Author * Arcane Underworld series by Jamie Schultz ~ Goodreads *Jamie Schultz ~ FF *Premonitions / Karyn Ames - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Arcane Underworld Series ~ Shelfari *Premonitions - Karyn Ames | Series ~ LibraryThing *No page ~ FictFact *Jamie Schultz - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *Arcane Underworld Series Reviews: *Book Review: Premonitions by Jamie Schultz | The BiblioSanctum *Premonitions by Jamie Schultz | The Book Pushers *Premonitions – Jamie Schultz » Bookworm Blues *A Book Obsession..: Review: Premonitions by Jamie Schultz *Premonitions, a novel by Jamie Schultz | SF Book review Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Artist: * Author: *Home - Jamie Schultz Jamie Schultz *Jamie Schultz (Author of Premonitions) *Jamie Schultz Author Jamie Schultz Community, Fan Sites: *Jamie Schultz (@JamieDSchultz) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Premonitions (Arcane Underworld -1) by Jamie Schultz.jpg|1. Premonitions (2014—Arcane Underworld series) by Jamie Schultz|link=http://www.jamieschultz.net/books/ Splintered (Arcane Underworld #2) by Jamie Schultz.jpg|2. Splintered (July 7th 2015—Arcane Underworld series) by Jamie Schultz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23590768-splintered • Category:New Series Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Addict in Lead Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Sorcerers Category:Gods Category:Cultists Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Magical Objects Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Noir UF Category:UF Mystery Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Female Lead Category:Series